He loves me, In his dark way
by Tregetma
Summary: Well Iv'e read lots of the 'missing three years' for our favorite Dragon ball Z couple Bulma and Vegeta !(mine anyway) and i don't know all of them were excellent, but not exactly how i pictured it so i made my own !, The start will be a little slow, because I'm trying to introduce the characters as i feel them to be, But read on anyway, Have fun ! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Quick welcome note, This is of course a B/V fic of those missing three years that were never explained to us!, I have read hundreds, and i mean HUNDREDS of these and i said why not sure, ill write my own. If you want to review that'd be great, If you have something nice to say that's super!, If you have some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism that's super too !, But if you are there only to be unnecessarily mean, well then you know where the virtual door is :), Happy reading ! :)_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Dragon Ball Z, all rights go to Akira Toriyama. If i did own it, Trunks and Vegeta would walk around naked all the time.

'VEGETA'!, Bulma Briefs cry tore through the house. The arrogant prince simply smirked to himself, he guessed that she had found the demolished training bots that he had dumped on her desk. She stormed into the living room where he was sitting, watching some mindless rambling on the animated box. Her cheeks were red and her eyes flashing. 'HOW DARE YOU!, I spent ages fixing these, and you hand them back to me four hours later, in ruin?'. The prince turned his cold dark eyes on her. 'If you were not so incompetent in your work, perhaps they would have lasted longer'

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. 'I told you I just wanted you to TEST them out, not destroy them!, do you know how far you've set me back now ?, Your nothing but an arrogant prick'. He was in front of her before she could even blink. He took hold of her neck and pushed her against the wall. 'I could kill you any second, do you want to take back what you said ?'. Bulma stared into his eyes, she was not scared, he may have his hand on her throat but she noticed the way he was holding it, he was avoiding causing her pain and air was moving freely down her throat. She shut her eyes and said' No, you couldn't' . She heard his sharp intake of breath before he dropped her and stalked out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Vegeta stormed into his room, How dare that woman insult him like that ?, He should kill her for her insolence !, But he wouldn't she may be an annoying harpy, but he could not deny that she had a good head on her shoulders, she was intelligent, feisty and one of the only people he could tolerate being in the same room as for any length of time. That didn't mean he liked her, no he hated the woman but he did enjoy their verbal spars, she reminded him of a Saiyan female, with her resistance to back down.

Bulma was fuming, all the work she had put into making those bots and he had carelessly ruined the test ones. She decided to call Yamcha, they had not talked in a while and she missed their closeness. She leaned against the wall waiting to talk to him, The phone rang out so she left a message 'Hey babe its me, I haven't seen you in a while, so um.. you know the number!, Bye'. So she had nothing to do, Looks like its an early night for me, she thought tiredly. She has just began drifting off to sleep when the door of her bedroom was wrenched open. She jumped up in shock and came face to face with the prince of all assholes. She clenched her teeth together and spoke through them 'What do you want',It came out as a hiss. 'Make me food woman, I'm hungry and your ditz of a mother is nowhere to be found'. Her eyes flashed 'Do NOT call my mother a ditz, she has done nothing to you you ungrateful dickhead'. He flashed her his signature smirk and said' Whatever woman, do your duties'. She almost snarled at him. 'Do you know what?, I'm rather tired, have fun making yourself food 'Geta. She gave him a little smile and settled back into her bed.

Then she was being thrown over the big lugs shoulder. Her cheeks started flaming when she realized what she was wearing, a pair of minuscule shorts and a baby tee. Vegeta didn't seem to notice though, he just kept walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. 'There, now make me food'. She was almost shaking with rage, but she knew if she didn't she would get no sleep that night. She did not feel Vegetas eyes on her, but they were. Vegeta was not ashamed to admit he was attracted to this creature, in body only of course, he had even told Gohan on Namek that he thought she was beautiful, and the outfit she was wearing didn't help. He took a deep breath to steady himself while the woman started pulling packets out of drawers and angrily clenching and unclenching her jaw. While she was working he began to notice things, How when she didn't have her hair up in the ridiculous Afro It looked soft and sleek, how her scent was almost fruity, like strawberries or coconuts, or how her long legs were shapely, leading up to a flat stomach and large rounded breasts. She was a fine specimen of a woman, but Vegetas face betrayed none of his emotions, maybe a slight tinge in his cheeks, but nothing else, because that's the way he had been taught.

She dumped a sandwich down in front of him and sat down. Her anger was subsiding watching him eat. He was distracted by his food so she took this opportunity to study him. He was short, everyone knew that, but he was slightly taller than her, he had these eyes so dark you couldn't distinguish his iris from his pupil, Bulma had called him cute before, but she hadnt realized how handsome he was. 'Where has the weakling been'. The question took Bulma by surprise, she hadnt expected him to start talking. She twitched slightly with annoyance at her so called boyfriend 'I have no idea, I called him but no answer'. Vegeta was quiet for a few more minutes, he stood up and dropped his plate into the sink and began to leave, he stopped at the doorway to the kitchen, he turned around to look at her and he had a strange expression in his eyes. 'You are much too good for him'. With that he left walking up to his room, leaving a rather confused Bulma behind.


	2. Act Of Kindness

Bulma was abruptly woken up by a sharp trilling noise. She shook her head blearily and reached around for her phone. It was Yamcha. 'Hello?', Even to her own ears her voice sounded terrible. 'Whats up B, you sick ?, Anyway I got your message, do you wanna hang out today?' She smiled to herself, a day with her boyfriend would surely make things better. 'Sure thing babe. do you want to come over?'. She knew if she left, his royal highness wouldn't be a happy camper. 'Yeah, Ill be over around one'. She got up and checked the clock, it was 11!. How in the world did she sleep so late. She put on a pair of denim shorts and a blue tank top and trudged downstairs.

Vegeta was in the gravity room training, well trying to train would be more appropriate, he was having some troubling thoughts and he was starving!. That crazy blonde woman was nowhere to be found when he got up so he had gone up to the blue-haired woman's room to wake her up. When he got there she was sleeping peacefully. He had leaned against the door watching her breathe in and out, It would be pure evil to wake her up now after keeping her up last night. So he left her in bed and went straight to training thinking all the while how pretty she had looked, with her hair sprawled all over the pillow, and her face completely stress free.

When Bulma walked into the kitchen she noticed two things. Number one was that her mother was nowhere to be seen, The second was that there was no evidence that Vegeta had eaten breakfast. She actually smiled a little at his sweetness, he had left her sleep. Well, he would be rewarded! She went rummaging in the drawers and decided to make him pancakes, she was almost positive her mother had never made them for him, so hopefully it would be a nice surprise. Once she had enough pancakes made to feed a small army, she piled them on a plate and left them on the table, then she jogged outside and knocked on the door to the GR. 'VEGEEETA' She screamed deafeningly. He winced at her voice but came out. 'What do you want woman you're interrupting my training'. She was also interrupting his train of thought with the little shorts she was wearing, but he said nothing. 'I made you food' She said with a little smile on her face.

He followed her inside and sat down to his food.'What are these woman?'. She giggled and said 'Pancakes!, They're delicious, just try them'. He slowly took a bite, they were amazing, but he wasn't going to tell her that. 'They are.. acceptable'. Bulma rolled her eyes, knowing this was as close to a thank you she'd get. Then the doorbell went. She quickly got up and went to answer it. It was Yamcha standing there, she smiled and hugged him. 'Go into the living room, ill be out in two seconds I'm just grabbing a drink'. She said. When she entered the kitchen Vegeta was doing something peculiar, He was sniffing the air. He had a puzzled look on his face and he kept sniffing. 'Umm Vegeta, are you ok?'. Maybe he was finally gone crazy. He looked at her and said 'Woman, have you changed your perfume?'. 'No, I didn't put any on today'. She said, completely puzzled.

All of a sudden Vegeta stood up and continued sniffing, he followed his nose out to the sitting room where he saw the weakling sitting. His face turned sour, 'Its you', he said with a snarl. Bulma came out behind him and said 'Yeah he came over for me, whats your problem?'. He looked back at her with a slightly pitying look and said' No, I mean its him that smells of perfume, Woman's perfume'. Not wanting to get caught up in the woman's problems he walked outside to train.

Bulma stood still and stared at Yamcha. 'Something you want to tell me?', she said in a quiet voice. Yamcha silently cursed Vegeta to hell. 'What do you mean babe ?, You don't actually believe him do you ?' He said with a slight whine in his voice. Meanwhile Vegeta was pushing himself as hard as he could thinking about that weakling and his blatant disrespect for his relationship with the woman! He wondered why she stayed with him, why time and time again she took him back. He was getting angry now.

Bulma jumped, hearing a massive crash outside, What the hell ? she wondered. Then realization dawned on her. 'VEGETA' she screamed running outside. The GR was in ruin, if Vegeta was there, he couldn't be seen under all that rubble. Bulma was seriously worried, her heart started thumping and she started shaking. Behind her Yamcha was also running out 'I knew this would happen, he's been trying to do the impossible!'. Bulma completely disregarded anything he had to say about Vegeta. 'Where is he?', she said more to herself than to Yamcha. 'Vegeta?', She said hoping he could hear her, she started picking up pieces of the rubble, trying to find him. Then a hand shot up from the rubble. Bulma screamed and jumped backwards, Hitting into Yamcha and knocking them both to the floor.

Vegeta stood up shakily, he was in very bad shape. His skin was covered in cuts and bruises and he could hardly stand. 'You.. Ok ?' Bulma said shakily. 'Of course I am'. He said standing up. Then Bulma started to get angry. 'How dare you you dweeb, You almost wrecked my house!, What are you trying to prove!?'. Vegeta stood up straighter, his legs shaking. It looked like he was about to reply when he topple backwards, falling to the floor. 'Wha.. Oh no!.. You're hurt!' She said running over to him. She moved his torso up, One hand behind his shoulders and the other on his chest. 'No I don't need help, I've got training to do' Vegeta said hoarsely. Bulma was shocked. 'You've got to stop training for a while, I mean look at you! You're a complete wreck!. Vegeta squinted up at her. 'But I feel fine, I'm a Saiyan. I can take a little pain it means nothing to me and I have to get stronger than Kakarrot!. He said the latter with anger apparent in his voice. Bulma looked worried. 'Okay sure, we all know you're a tough guy but you need to rest now!'. Yamcha looked at his girlfriend trying to reason with the prince, He looked a little annoyed that she was paying all this attention to Vegeta and none to him. Vegetas voice brought him out of his thoughts. 'I take others from No-one!' He said angrily. He tried to stand up, pulling himself out of Bulma's arms, This was easier said that done and he toppled forward. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Bulma's cry of 'Oh No!'


	3. Pocahontas

_Quick thank you to people that reviewed and followed etc etc :P .. Ill get chapters out as often as possible but .. school .. and sleep .. Anyway .. On with the show ! :)_

Bulma saw the prince topple forward and panicked.'Don't just stand there Yamcha I cant lift him by myself!' she said angrily. Yamcha didn't want to help, but he knew not to argue with his girlfriend in her current mood. He picked Vegeta up and was actually surprised at the weight, Vegeta had definitely gotten stronger. He took him inside and laid him on the bed while Bulma ran too get her dad and the medic. After a grueling examination and lots of bandaging they were finally finished. 'Is he going to be alright Daddy?' Bulma said, A slight hitch in her voice. 'I hope so, the only thing he hasn't bruised is his eyebrows, If he stays in bed for a week or so, well he should be alright. Hes dodged a bullet again! Its a miracle he survived such a horrible accident, Those Saiyans are practically indestructible!' Bulma's father was cut off by his wife's tears 'Poor Vegeta' She sniffled. Bulma kept her eyes on Vegeta worriedly as her parents left the room. She too started to walk away when she was interrupted by Vegeta twitching and muttering in his sleep. She rushed back over to his bed side. It was clear he was having a nightmare when he started mumbling about 'Kakarrot' and how he was 'going to beat you'. Bulma looked on trying to find a way to soothe the injured prince. She decided to watch over him for a little while.

Vegeta shot up with a start. He appeared to be in some bed, covered in bandages. It hurt him greatly when he moved so he lay back down. He could vividly remember his dream. He had been trying to get to Kakarrot, but he just kept getting away. The dream was clearly taunting him, telling him that a lowly third class had reached the legendary before him. He sensed a low ki next to him. Since movement was painful he moved his eyes over and caught a flash of blue. The woman was lying on a desk, her head on her arms. She was sleeping peacefully, although she didn't look very comfortable. Vegeta was puzzled. Why had the woman stayed with him ? It was clear it was her that had gotten him help but the simple act of watching over him .. unnerved him. He wasn't used to this, people caring about his well being. Frieza had ordered reports on his health of course, but only to see how his favorite little monkey was doing. He winced, thinking about his life before earth.

After four days being bed bound he couldn't take it anymore. While he was relaxing in bed Kakarrot was out training, getting even stronger. He was still in a lot of pain, but he was a Saiyan. He figured he could take it. He was floating around in the air doing spinning star jumps (?) when the woman's face appeared on the communications screen. He could already tell from her features she was angry. 'Stop it Vegeta!, You are in no condition to be doing this right now!' She shouted at the screen. He just grunted, not even acknowledging her. 'I know you don't want to believe it but you ARE made of flesh and blood' He got tired of listening to her and her shrill voice. 'Stop pestering me woman, leave me alone!' He said angrily. He was caught up in talking to her, and just for a second left slip his strength. But a second was enough. He crashed to the ground of the GR the gravity pressing down on him. 'You know I'm right so why don't you just keep quiet and do as i say!' The woman was really making him mad now. He could not comprehend why the feeling of her caring irritated him, it just did. 'Nothing to say ?, Well that's good. Now go back to bed and get some rest'. The woman was mocking him now!, How dare she.. He would show her. 'Not yet, I do have something to say'. She looks at him worriedly and said' What?. Is something wrong ?' Then her face grew mocking again. 'Or maybe your finally going to apologize to me!, If that's the case then lets hear it!'. He had heard enough. With all the strength he could muster he shouted 'LEAVE ME ALONE'. It was a shout filled with venom and hatred. Her eyes grew big and hurt splashed across her face. He could see the slight tinge of tears in her eyes before she disconnected the line.

Vegeta continued what he was doing, but he had a pain in his chest. He couldn't stop thinking about the look on the woman's face right after he had shouted at her, she had looked so hurt, Vegeta was thinking about his actions, Bulma was fuming over them. Poor Yamcha was on the receiving end of her rant about the prince. 'We cook for him, build him things, look after him and how does he repay me ?, What a jerk...' And on and on. After a while Yamcha stopped listening and started thinking about her reaction to Vegetas outburst. Sure it was mean but why had she gotten so upset?. Before her ranting she had been quiet and had not been quite able to hold back her tears. Yamcha was worried, very worried. A little voice in the back of his mind told him that when they had fought, she had never been that upset. Sure she had cried but this was different. 'Yamcha?, Are you even listening to me?, JEEZ all you males are the exact same just get out Yamcha i don't even want to speak to you right now'. Yamcha gave her a pleading look but her face was void f any emotion,so he did what she asked and left.

Bulma curled herself into a little ball and kept thinking about the look on Vegetas face when he shouted at her. It wasn't so much what he had said, it was the way he had said it that made her feel .. stupid. Stupid for caring what happened to him, stupid for wanting to stop his pain. She sat up, she couldn't sit there forever feeling sorry for herself. She put on a pair of red shorts and a white t-shirt and clomped downstairs. She decided to watch a movie, so she grabbed some ice cream and snacks and settles down to watch some Disney movies. Pocahontas was top of the list. After a while she felt a presence behind her and she whirled around, It was Vegeta. She didn't want to speak to him unless absolutely necessary so she just turned back around and kept watching. After another little while he came and sat down. She wasn't expecting any type of interaction so she was surprised when he spoke. 'Why are those people not allowed to mate?' He said in a low serious voice. 'Well.. they are different.. the man came with bad people that want to take her land, but instead he falls in love with her'. Vegeta looked at her from a side glance. The movie seemed to struck a chord with him. He asked a few more questions about why the men wanted the land, and why the Native Americans didn't just give it up, But he seemed to understand well for someone who had never seen Disney before.

They had subconsciously moved closer while talking, and sat quite close as the movie progressed. Bulma could feel her eyes getting heavy, Maybe she'd just take a little nap. The second her head touched Vegetas shoulder he jumped up like he'd been burnt. 'What are you doing you .. you.. temptress!'. Bulma burst out laughing. 'Temptress? I just got tired, don't worry Vegeta if i ever plan to seduce you, Ill use a better trick than falling asleep on your shoulder'. She giggled quietly while she laid her head where he had been sitting. 'Let me back down woman'. She giggled again. 'No, go sit on the other side, Unless I can put my head on you?' He just grunted and lifted her head up, sat down and then placed her head back on his legs. He was unsure what to do with his hands, so he put one on the back of the sofa, and the other on her head. It surprised him how soft it was and he started stroking her head without even realizing it. The effects of the day and the warmth from his hand swept Bulma away to dreamland...


	4. Violent Bonds

_Hola Amigos :). I've decided to tell you all what song I'm listening to while writing my chapters because well .. they sorta you know reflect ?.. I don't even know what I'm trying to say ... For those that understand my pure stupidity .. I am right now listening to Do you know (Ping pong song)- Enrique Iglesias.. I like it because it reminds me of Bulma and Yamcha like how they were so good together and then Bam!, She wants Vegeta :P.. Feel free to ignore my ramblings, i know .. I'm a complete weirdo. Also I want to make it completely clear I actually LIKE Yamcha. I think he got dealt a bit of a bad hand and although in this part of the story i will make him come across badly, I honestly think he loved Bulma. _

Bulma raised her head groggily, her neck in an extremely awkward angle. She looked around the room and realized she wasn't in her big comfy bed, she was lying on the couch, with a blanket thrown over her. Her thoughts drifted back to the night before, and she blushed realizing Vegeta must have removed himself and covered her. He had a sweet side, when he wanted to show it. She really liked that he showed it around her, It made her feel special. Her thoughts drifted to another sweet guy she knew, Yamcha. She loved him, she was sure of that but.. She didn't know if she was in love with him. Her relationship with him had gone a little .. astray. To be honest he had scared her a little talking about marriage after Goku's little comment. She sighed, she should have known this was coming but she just didn't feel she could really trust Yamcha. To her knowledge he had never straight out cheated on her, But she knew he was often very tempted, She had seen the texts on his phone, quite saucy ones to different girls, 'just fans' as he'd called them when she said it to him. She thought about all the times he had screwed up, taking other girls out when they were on a 'break'. 'Come on Yamcha' she had said 'A girl never really means to go on a break, she wants you to fight for her'. And that was it. They had lost their fight for each other. Yamcha had decided to be submissive to her, and it was making them both unhappy.

Unexpectedly her thoughts went to a certain Saiyan prince and their heated arguments. She felt a little thrill down her back, those were the fights she loved, loud, aggressive, dangerous. He never gave in. She decided to pay Yamcha a visit. She went upstairs and changed, putting on a red dress, nothing flashy, just a pretty summery dress and her favorite white flats. She walked outside into the sunlight and threw a capsule, out of the smoke there was her means of transport. She enjoyed the trip to Yamcha's, it was a beautiful day. His apartment came into view and she landed with ease.

Finding his number she rang the bell and waited. A very pretty woman with curly blonde hair and large brown eyes opened the door. Bulma was a little taken back, Yamcha wasn't .. with this woman was he ? 'YAAAMCHA' The blonde called out 'YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HERE' She gave Bulma a little smile and said ' Hi, I'm Terri, Yamcha's Physiotherapist'. Bulma allowed a small smile when Yamcha came to the door and swept her up for a hug. ' Whats up B ?, I thought you'd stay mad for a little longer'. Bulma narrowed her eyes but allowed that one, since it was the truth. 'I wanna talk and stuff, Can we .. I don't know go for a walk or something?'. She looked down at the ground not wanting to meet his eyes. Yamcha looked at her, sensing something was wrong. 'Sure B, Gimme a second'. He turned back around and had a quick word with Terri. Then came back out and walked with Bulma out the building.

They ended up going to the park, He knew she liked the ducks, and he liked making Bulma happy. They walked in mutual silence for a while, until they came to big flat topped rocks. Yamcha sat down and Bulma followed his lead, He noticed she was still averting her eyes. He took hold of her jaw softly and tipped her eyes up to meet his. 'Whats wrong B ?, You look like you've seen a ghost'. Bulma was quiet for a few moments, then she shook her head freeing her chin of Yamcha's hand. 'Do you ever feel smothered Yamcha ?, Like everyone wants you to do something or be someone that you cant do, Do you ever feel like it isn't the right thing?, Or am I making any sense?'. She shook her head again. Yamcha was taken back at his lovers outburst. 'Sometimes, but then i think its my life, not theirs'. He replied slowly, not knowing exactly what she was talking about. She continued staring at the ground. 'Even if it means hurting the people you love?' She said sadly. Now Yamcha wasn't just worried, he was terrified. 'Tell me whats going on' He said firmly. Bulma jumped up startling him. 'I don't know you idiot I DON'T KNOW whats going on why do you think I'm sitting here bumbling about stuff that makes no sense to me, I feel trapped Yamcha and you're so fixed on our future I .. I cant breathe!, I think about the flare we used to have and think about now, I think about our lame little spats and then I compare you to Ve-.. other people'. 'Vegeta ?, You compare me to Vegeta' Yamcha cut in sharply. Bulma looked away again 'No .. I don't know, Maybe'. Yamcha clenched his fists. 'You compare me to that fucking murderer?, That cunt killed me and you can bear to be around him ?'. Bulma finally looked up into his eyes, and he saw it, He saw what he had seen when they first got together. 'You ... You like him, Oh this is great, For someone that's meant to be a genius, you sure are a fucking idiot Bulma, He'll ruin you, he'll never feel the same you pathetic bitch', Yamcha was getting mean now, his words getting louder and attracting the looks of other park goers. 'You're actually dumping me for that scum'.

He couldn't believe it. He grabbed hold of her arms so tightly she gasped. 'Have you fucked him yet Bulma?, Was he great, the best you've ever had?' His finger dug into her flesh. 'Yamcha .. You're hurting me'. She whispered shakily. Yamcha put his face right into hers and said in a threatening voice 'Good'. He flung her onto the ground and she landed hard and awkwardly on her arm. She heard the crack before she felt it. She sucked in breaths and caught movement in her side vision. Yamcha was advancing on her again. Her survival instincts set in. Her arm was surely broken so she couldn't hit him. She waited until he got close enough, pretending she was helpless when she struck out and kicked him in the knee with as much force as she could muster. He wasn't expecting it, and the force of the hit made him fall backwards. Bulma didn't spare him a backwards glance.

She ran, ran as fast as she could, out of the park, further and further away from Yamcha. The sun disappeared soon into her journey, and big black clouds filled the air. And she had thought it couldn't get any worse. She was absolutely drenched by the time she saw the welcoming lights of her home. She glanced in the window of the kitchen first, checking was her parents home, If they were here her mother would surely be in that room. Seeing no one she crept in the door, Leaned her back against the fridge, slid to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Vegeta was in his GR, battling bots, He knew the blue Onna had returned home, he could sense her ki. He wasn't paying much attention to it until it spiked. Then it dropped. Then it spiked again. It was erratic, not having grown up reading ki he was not sure what exactly that meant but he decided to ignore it. It was no business of his what was wrong with the woman and he had training to do. Nearly an hour later he felt his stomach rumbling and decided to go to the kitchen. The blonde one had informed him that her and the old man were not going to be home that night, out at some business meeting so he would have to make do with the blue woman's cooking. He stepped out of the GR and was met with the whipping wind and rain, promising a truly terrible storm. He walked into the house where everything was silent. He didn't know why, but he felt slightly nervous of the quiet, normally the woman would be humming, or singing something with her terrible voice. He walked into the kitchen and almost walked over her. She had her head on her arm, with the other one hanging limply down by her side, she had black streaks all down her face, her dress was covered in dirt and her hair was sticking up in random spots. She was shaking terribly, her wet clothes sticking to her and her eyes were seared shut trying to stop the flow of tears. He didn't know it, but she had been in this position for over an hour. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Whatever had gotten her upset was clearly none of his was walking over her to get to the cupboards, deciding to ignore her when his foot brushed the arm down by her side. She gasped and then hissed painfully, then his eyes caught sight of the marks around her arms.

He leaned down and lifted her head up off her arm. 'Woman, What the fuck happened to you?', He practically growled. She looked up at him with her wild blue eyes and something in his stomach dropped. The woman was very hurt. 'Come on woman' he said said softly.. well softly for Vegeta. She just sat there staring at him with her giant blue orbs. He shuffled with his fingers a little and then decided. He picked her up as gently as he could, avoiding her injured arm. Her clothes were drenched, sticking to her body, and to his as he held her. He brought her to the medical facility of the house where a man was finishing up. 'What has happened to her' Vegeta said in a loud threatening voice. The meek man turned around and glanced at the boss's daughter in the arms of this giant, looking in bad shaped. He drew his eyebrows together, so much for an early night. 'Set her down over there' he said pointing, His voice brisk and businesslike Vegeta didn't particularly like this mans tone, and was thinking about punishing him, But he was needed to fix the Onna.

The medic walked over and started examining the heiress. She sucked in a breath when his hand brushed her injured arm. The medic whistled through his teeth. 'You have a bad break here Miss Briefs and ...' He faltered. His eyebrows knitted together again as he examined the marks on either side of her arms, They looked very like someone had grabbed her roughly, he snuck a glance at the man that was watching him work, His strength could certainly put the marks on her but for some reason the medic got the feeling it wasn't him. He turned to Vegeta and cleared his throat. 'She appears to have .. Finger marks on her arms, as if someone grabbed her tightly, it will lead to bad bruising I'm afraid'. He clicked his tongue having seen it all before. He treated her arm and gave her something for the pain, promising to check on her the next day. Throughout the whole procedure Bulma had stayed quiet, keeping her eyes low. Now that it was done she hopped down from the table, hoping to avoid any questions from Vegeta, how foolish of her.

He caught the wrist of her good hand and turned her to face him. He noticed the goosebumps trailing her arm. 'Go up and change into something warm, then come down and we'll talk' he said in a town the called for no arguments. She nodded dejectedly and trudges upstairs. She came down 10 minutes later wearing a fluffy purple dressing gown, He noticed her arms were covered up. She went to the kettle and boiled it, she peeked up at him. 'tea?' She said softly. He merely nodded. Once she handed him his mug she took the steaming liquid in her hand and sat down. He looked at her with a straight gaze and said 'How did you get yourself into this situation'. She looked down 'It doesn't really matter now, ts done with we can jus-' 'Woman' he cut her off growling. She nodded and said 'It was my fault really I didn't .. explain myself properly'. Now Bulma was no pushover, she would be sure that Yamcha got punished for what he had done to her, But she did love the guy and she had occasionally heard snippets of Vegetas nightmares. She remember him screaming out multiple times about his father beating his mother.. Almost to death it would seem from his mumbling's. Bulma was mad at Yamcha, but she didn't want him killed.

'It was the weakling wasn't it, I can smell his stench all over you' He snarled, actually making her lean backwards in fright. He jumped up, ready to leave the house with every intention of ripping that scums body parts off him when the door shot open and in walked ...

_DUN DUN DUN. Who is this mysterious visitor ?, Will he be a friend or foe ? And will Bulma be able to keep Vegeta from doing something she may regret. Find out on the next chapter of ... umm .. this story ! (Say in DBZ narrator voice) Also i think Vegeta maybe be slightly OOC in this chapter .. But i dont know i always imagined he'd have strong feelings on domestic violence .. dont ask me why its just the way i saw him :P_


	5. Too forgiving ?

_I don't even know what to say in this little authors entrance thing .. Umm ... thanks to people who are reading this and whatnot. I'm listening to Apologize- Timbaland ft One republic today :P. On and so forth we go ! Also I have decided im making Bulma an expert artist, mainly because i wish i was one :P_

Bulma saw a familiar spiky head and realized the mysterious visitor was Goku. 'Kakarrot, what do you want' She heard Vegeta sneer. Goku ignored him, pushing past him and grabbing Bulma for a much needed hug. He took in the sling, the bruises and the tear tracks down her face. The anger is his eyes was painfully clear as he squeezed her till she thought she would break. _I will not cry, I will not cry._ The thought kept rolling through Bulmas head. She wanted nothing more than to burst into tears and be comforted by her best friend. 'Yamcha came to see me' He said levelly. Bulma said nothing, just dug her head further into his neck. 'He told me what happened, but i didn't realize it was too this extent' A scoff came from the other side of the room and both Bulma and Goku looked over to Vegeta.

Vegeta was watching the embrace with an indifferent look on his face. 'You let him live Kakarrot didn't you, Pitiful'. Goku looked at him, his usual childish gaze completely wiped out. 'It took everything I had in me to not kill him'. He turned back to Bulma and said 'He was in bad shape B, Covered in blood and smelling strongly of drink, he actually asked me too break his arm, so he would know how it felt'. Bulma felt a tug at her heart, she didn't hate Yamcha, she would always have a place for him in her heart, but hearing all this was making her feel worse. 'You didn't did you?' She said in a quiet voice. Vegeta snorted, 'Of course he didn't, he has no knowledge of punishment'. Goku turned to him and said equally as mocking 'Whats it to you Vegeta ?'. Vegeta halted in his snorting and looked justifiably scolded for a minute. 'In Saiyan culture, hitting ones mate is unforgivable, Especially if your power level greatly exceeds hers, It is punishable by death'. Goku looked confused for a minute. 'But didn't you say that Saiyans often fought to train ?' Vegeta sighed. 'Yes Kakarrot, sparring, I highly doubt the Onna was helping the weakling with his training by offering herself up as a punching bag'. He raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze to Bulma. She met his gaze and shook her head. She turned back to Goku and said 'Tell .. Tell Yamcha I forgive him, But i don't want to see him'. Vegeta spat on the floor and said' If that scum comes anywhere near this place I will take enjoyment in killing him .. slowly'.

Goku nodded and said 'I better go, Chi Chi has no idea where i'm gone'. He was halfway out the door when he turned back around and smiled his regular goofy grin. 'Almost forgot Bulma'. He threw something small to her and shouted a quick 'Bye' before he zoomed off. Bulma looked at the little thing he had thrown, a senzu bean. She smiled a little and stuck it into her mouth. The feeling of new energy coursed through her body and the pain ceased. She loved those little things. She took the sling of and twisted her arms around, getting used to the movement again. She heard a stifled chuckle and turned to see Vegeta smirking at her. She gave him a small smile 'Thanks for.. you know carrying me to the medics and stuff' She said almost shyly. He scoffed again and looked down on her (Not an easy task since he was only a tiny bit taller than her). 'I did not do it for you Onna, If you had stayed in that state, who would have fixed my gravity machine?' He was expecting her to get mad, but she merely walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him cheek. He surprised himself even more when he didn't throw her through the walls. He blushed when her lips made contact with his skin and she whispered in his ear. 'My Dad could have, so don't kid yourself'. She walked out of the room, pausing at the doorway to turn around and wink at him.

He blushed furiously once she was out of the room. He was truly shocked he had allowed her to live, after having the audacity to touch him that way !. He sat in the kitchen for about 10 minutes, just thinking about the events of the day. He still felt that scum should be killed, but Bulma and Kakarrots weakling emotions were preventing it. He could always do it himself he mused, but then the Onna might suspect he was harboring feelings for her. Which he wasn't .. Definitely not! She was a vulgar woman, a weakling with no decency, Parading around in those little shorts.. those strapless tops, what had she called them ? 'Boob tubes'? Even the name of the clothing was vulgar. He had done all he had done because.. he tolerated her. She was quite fun to wind up, and he had meant it when he said no one else could fix the time machine, the old man could in theory but the Onna was much, much quicker. He pushed all these thoughts out of his head as he looked at the clock. At this rate he'd never get any sleep. He banished the Onna from his mind and trudged up to his room.

He was up early the next morning and hungry, very very hungry. Since the blonde woman wasn't around that left the Onna. He went in with the intention of waking her, but found her room empty. He searched for her Ki and located it in the bathroom, apparently she was showering. He listened for a moment and could make out the terrible sound of her singing. It was a happy song, something about a 'Shoo Bop' whatever that may be. He turned around with the intention of leaving to wait downstairs when something caught his eye on her desk. At first he thought they were just plans but as he edged closer he saw flashes of color. They were pictures, drawings actually. He pursed his lips, The Onna could draw, he would give her that. There were pictures of herself in a pink dress, her name spelled on it. Pictures of a little boy, so like Bardock it could only be Kakarrot, his tail swinging merrily behind him. The picture that caught his eye seemed to be from an angle high above, as if the artist had been looking down, It showed Kakarrot, His face stony with determination as he jumped, seemingly to the artists aid.

The door behind him opened and he jumped, cursing himself for not paying attention. Bulma came out wearing a towel.. and nothing else. They looked at each other an she blushed a deep red, then she glanced down at what he was holding at raised her eyebrow. 'You found my favorite picture' He looked at her and said 'What is Kakarrot doing'. She giggled and said 'Hes saving me, I got grabbed and he saved me, cute little thing he was'. Vegeta was a little taken back, when had this girl done anything so dangerous ?. She must have seen his confusion because she giggled again.'Didn't you ever wonder how me and Goku became friends ?' He shook his head and she launched into her story. He listened for a while but made a deep growling noise when she came to Yamchas appearance in the story. She looked at him in surprise and said 'You really don't like him do you?'. He shook his head and mumbled 'What is there to like'. Bulma giggled again a little shocked he had made a joke, She walked over and butted him with her hip. 'Come on, out, I have to get changed or ill freeze'. He looked her up and down, seemingly just realizing what she was wearing, he nodded once and turned to leave. 'I require breakfast Onna, If you are not down in five minutes i will be back up to make you go down'. He said this with his back turned to her so she couldn't see his expression. She just smiled to herself and whispered 'Jerk'.

She bounded down the stairs shortly after and started on some french toast for the prince. She stopped when she noticed the roses on the counter. 'Oh' She let out a little gasp, they certainly were beautiful. She looked around them for a card and found one 'So sorry B, forgive me'. It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were from. She picked one up and sniffed it, not noticing the thorns. She pricked her finger and a little drop of blood appeared. She just laughed and stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking it to stop the blood. Vegeta walked in and looked her dancing around the kitchen in little shorts, sucking her finger.. He smirked until he saw the roses. He walked over to them and swept them to the ground, then he proceeded to incinerate them. Bulma jumped in shock and started shouting obscenities at him. He just looked up at her, staring straight into her eyes so she could see his anger and said 'You are far too forgiving Onna'.


	6. Catching up

_I'm still alive ! ... I just haven't been able to update, Writers block, Deaths in the family, New arrivals into the family .. Needless to say my schedules been pretty full! but I will try to get back on track and update more frequently :) Thank you for your kind words and patience with me and if you have a problem with the story I am very sorry you don't like it but oh well you cant please everyone :)_

It had been a big mistake thinking that Vegeta might have mellowed a little. Bulma had thought his attitude might have altered slightly since he had seemed almost concerned when her incident with Yamcha had occurred, But she couldn't have been more wrong. If anything he seemed to be making up for lost time by being even more insufferable than before. He was so demanding!, Ordering food, training bots and upgrades left right and center. She argued with him a couple of times but it was literally like shouting at a wall, He would just give her that stupid smirk and remind her that he was needed to defeat the androids. Not that Bulma didn't believe Goku couldn't do it, Of course she knew he could but she felt like it was unfair to place everything on Goku, The man had enough on his plate he had a family for gods sake! Thinking of them brought a smile to her face. Chi Chi especially. The two women were close, Of course they had started out very uneasily, Bulma being Goku's closest friend and Chi Chi being his wife, But after seeing the two interact with each other Chi Chi lost her worries, The two acted just like brother and sister and she could find no sexual undertones between them. So the two had become friends. They had their fights of course but Bulma really felt for Chi Chi. All alone in that house, her husband and son off saving the world. It would be enough to turn anyone grey.

All the thoughts about the Son family gave Bulma an idea. She clapped her hands together and shouted for her mother. Once her mother came in Bulma smiled and said 'How about a barbecue ? I could ask Goku and his family over?' Her mother squealed and jumped 'Oh that Goku, what a man ! And little Gohan what a great idea Bulma, We can ask that handsome young man Vegeta to join us'. The smile disappeared from Bulmas face. She let out a sarcastic laugh and said spitefully 'Mom I don't want him there, And even if we asked him. he'd say no, He isn't ruining it'. Mrs. Brief just shook her head at her daughters rude behavior and went to the kitchen to make arrangements. Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the familiar number and smiled when she heard her friends voice on the other side.

Once her phone call was over she strolled into the kitchen to talk to her mother. Not seeing her in the kitchen she turned to walk out the back garden when she collided with what felt like a wall. She reached out to steady herself, grabbing onto the 'wall'. 'Kindly get your hands off me woman' Came a voice she had come to hate. 'With pleasure' She said snootily back at him. She straightened herself up and made to move past him when he spoke again. 'Your psycho mother is in the garden with meat, what is she doing ?'. Bulma looked at him strangely for a minute before realizing that he was indeed an alien. 'Uh were having a barbecue, Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan are coming over, You can just eat inside, or better yet eat now'. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. He obviously didn't want to eat with those blasted idiots but it almost sounded like this little woman was telling him what to do. 'I will eat where and when I chose, Foolish human'. Bulma sighed, She really didn't have time for this right now. 'Look Vegeta, do what you want, But please don't disturb this, I haven't seen Goku in forever and I'd like a peaceful night'. Vegeta smirked for a minute before chuckling softly. 'Perhaps if you were as close to him as you claim to be he would come see you more often, And not just when he requires something, Come to think of it, None of them seem very bothered about seeing you'. He heard a sharp intake of breath. Clearly he had hit a nerve. Bulma didn't even grace him with an answer, She just straightened her back and pushed past him. He could have stopped her, but chose to late her go, Having gotten the last word in the argument.

Bulma walked over to her mother, seething. Seeing her mother was busy she sat down on one of the chairs that littered the garden. She leaned back in her seat, thinking. It wasn't that she thought Vegeta was right, It was just that she was a little insecure about her relationship with the Z gang. It seemed it was always her organizing things and getting them together. She sighed and shut off that negative voice in her mind, The guys were busy and she was being selfish. 'Whatcha thinking about B?' Came a voice behind her. She jumped in her seat before turning to see Goku, hand outstretched as if to touch her shoulder. 'My God Goku!, You almost sent me into cardiac arrest'. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly 'Sorry, I always forget you cant sense me'. She gave him a smile before jumping up and receiving a bear hug from her friend. 'Where Cheech?' She said looking over his shoulder. He untangled himself from her and set her back down. 'Inside, She's helping your mom, You know Chi Chi, when she's cooking she's happiest'. Bulma laughed and stood up. 'That's true, I'm gonna go in and say hi'. She walked briskly into the kitchen where she saw the familiar head of black hair. She hugged the younger woman and sat down with little Gohan, Who appeared to be doing homework. 'Still studying little fella?' she said quietly to him. He looked up and gave her a grin. 'Yeah I didn't finish in time so Mom said it would be okay to do it here'. Bulma looked at the sheet in front of the boy, It was an equation. 'Difficult stuff Gohan, Your gonna be the smartest kid alive if you keep this up'. 'Darn right he is' came a voice behind her head. Bulma looked up to see Chi Chi smiling proudly at Gohan.

'Food everyone' Came Mrs. Briefs voice from outside. They all got up and trudged outside. When they saw Goku making for the massive amount of food gathered everyone moved quicker. Mrs Briefs piled a plate high and turned to her daughter. 'Bulma Honey would you mind taking this to Vegeta ?, He said he's going to eat in the GR tonight.' Bulma breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Vegeta had agreed to stay out of the way. 'Sure thing Mom'. She stood up and took the plate, Balancing all the way over to the GR. Her hands surrounding the massive plate, she knocked by kicking the door, Which was a stupid thing to do really since it was made out of one of the strongest metals in the world. She yelped and stood on one foot, Wanting to cradle her poor foot but having occupied hands. The door opened and Vegeta growled at the sight of the stupid woman, Face screwed up in pain while almost hopping on one foot. He grabbed the plate of food off her. He turned to go back inside when he heard her annoyingly shrill voice say 'You're WELCOME'. He turned to her and laughed outright. 'Slaves aren't there to be polite to, Tell Kakarrot to come to me for sparring, His brat too'. Bulma bared her teeth at him and let out what sounded like a growl. Vegeta was slightly taken back, the woman was more Saiyan like than he had initially thought. She turned on her heel and left, Limping slightly. Vegeta just stood there, Watching as her hips swayed slightly with her walk, Before turning around and devouring his food.

_Hmmm not exactly happy with it but oh well. I know there isn't much interaction between the two but being realistic.. Vegeta is the king of all dickheads and Bulma isn't exactly the nicest girl in the world either, so i'm not going to have them all fluffy lovey-dovey with each other But yeah, at least I actually Updated :) Goodbye for now!_


End file.
